


OTP Writing Drabbles

by TeamNiceRandomite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first fic, otp, uneditedish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamNiceRandomite/pseuds/TeamNiceRandomite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by a OTP thing, asking which one would "hog the blankets" or "which one is ticklish". So I decided to try it. This is my first fic and I'm bad at summaries....</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP Writing Drabbles

Michael woke up cold, and that really pissed him off. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock.  
“Fucking 2:30 in the morning, fucking Gavin.”  
He rolled over to yell at the said man, but was met with the face of an adorable (and snoring) British man. Michael’s temper immediately cooled. He just simply sighed and got up to get more blankets, not wanting to disturb Gavin.  
An hour or so later, it was a different story. He woke up cold, again, and he wasn’t so nice this time. He rolled over and ripped some blankets from the sleeping Brit’s grasp, bird noises assaulting his ears.  
“Shut up moron and stop hogging the blankets!”.  
“I’m sorry Micool”  
“Shut up asshole, I’m trying to sleep”  
“I love you Micool”  
Going slightly pink in the face, Michael replied  
“I Love you too Gavin”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, so criticism is encouraged. Between school, band, and procrastination, I might be able to write the rest of this..... Ya..... Thanks for reading! :^D


End file.
